A Wedding Day Like No Other
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: The Snypa and the Black Rose are finally going to join in Unholy Matrimony...what does that mean for the scum of New York? Featuring Marvel's BMF's ever and more.
1. Invitation

_Damijin Spade_

_and_

_Rose Crawford_

_cordially request the honor of your presence_

_at the joyous occasion of their wedding_

_On the 5th day of December_

_In the two thousandth eighth year of our Lord_

_In Madison Square Garden_

_At three o' clock in the evening_

**Note: this is an obvious trap to lure in every gangster. And of course, the cops are gonna be there to try and bust the vigilantes.**

**Author's Note 2: Majority of characters are owned by Marvel and not by me. The Sentencer is owned by BLAKKSTONE. The Black Rose, Thomas Crawford, William Rustle, Raphiel Borealo, and so on are owned by GataBaja. Damijin Spade and anyone not listed is owned by me except for the Forello family, which is copywrighted by NTCMedia.**


	2. Unholy Gathering

**Author's Note: Majority of characters are owned by Marvel and not by me. The Sentencer is owned by BLAKKSTONE. The Black Rose, Thomas Crawford, William Rustle, Raphiel Borealo, and so on are owned by GataBaja. Damijin Spade and anyone not listed is owned by me except for the Forello family, which is copywrighted by NTCMedia.**

**Also, I'm tying this in with BLAKKSTONE's _Vampire Ninja of the Yakuza_. My take on _Full Circle_...it never happened, but there are elements. Sorry, BLAKK.**

**

* * *

**

**The New Crime Central:**

Ever since the death of Wilson Fisk's at the Snypa and Punisher's hands, New York's underworld had been at war. But however, ever since hearing about the coming wedding, these guys had joined forces. Everyone was gathered. The speaker for the night: Billy Russo.

Better known as Jigsaw.

Jigsaw turned to everyone.

"So, you fucks all know that the Snypa and the Black Rose are getting married, right?"

Among the people there were the Maracellis, their representative being Raphiel Borealo. He hated the concept of Rose marrying this psychopath motherfucker. Thoughts were running through his mind about his precious 16 as Jigsaw droned on.

Hammerhead spoke up.

"Hey, Russo- I heard that it would be at the Garden."

"The Garden?" asked Carl Burbank, better known on the street as the hitman named Bushwhacker. "Why there? It has to be a trap."

"That's because it _is_ a trap, you Neanderthal."

Everyone in the room turned to the black-haired, blue eyed man who was filing his nails. Including Bushwhacker. The man wearing nothing but a black suit stood up and walked up to the front of the board room.

"And I see why the heroes decimiate you in every fight," Raphiel said, releasing a sigh. "You have no sense of intelligence or strategy whatsoever."

Bushwhacker was getting angry.

"What did you call me?!" he growled.

Raphiel sighed before turning to him.

"I will not repeat myself to someone with the IQ of a brick."

Bushwhacker walked up to Raphiel, pointing his finger at Raphiel.

"That's it! You're done for!"

"Hold it!"

_Again_, everyone looked around and saw a very familiar man. He was short, fat, and middle-aged. His wearing of shades at night were not what caught their attention but the four very large tentacles that were doing the walking for him.

Otto Octavius. Doc Ock.

"Jigsaw, do you mean to tell me that there is a wedding and no one invited the great Dr. Octopus?"

"Sorry, Doc," Jigsaw replied. "Didn't think you'd wanna get in on something as pathetic as killing a mere punk like Damijin Spade."

"Yeah, Ock," agreed Tombstone, barely above a gravelly whisper. "Figured you'd be busy getting your ass beat by Spider-Man or something."

The Doc replied with one of his tentacles gripping itself around Tombstone's head and lifting him into the air.

"Do you really wish to crack jokes at my expense, Tombstone?" Doc Ock hissed. "I could crush your brainless head right now and not think twice about it."

Thompson remained silent as Doc Ock neatly deposited him back in his chair, even straightening his tie out.

"Now- please continue if you'd be so kind."

Bushwhacker, however, was not pleased. He turned back to Raphiel.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah..."

But before he could fire his "pistol," Raphiel was gone. Bushwhacker looked up at Raphiel who was coming down with twin blades in his hands...

At least a nanosecond later, Raphiel threw Burbank's severed, impaled head on the long table.

"This is a prime example of who you shouldn't have in your employ, Jigsaw," Raphiel said before going back to his seat.

He looked around at everyone, except for Tombstone and Doc Ock, who were staring with gaping mouths.

"Now, if the Snypa and the Black Rose plan to get married in the Garden- then the cops have to know that they'll be there as well."

"We can handle the cops," Jigsaw replied. "It's just that who knows what those two will have waiting for us if it's a trap."

"Well, we stand a chance at finding out," Raphiel replied.

* * *

**I decided to open up with the villains first because I wanted them to deduct that the wedding is an obvious trap. But there has to be something else. Keep reading!**


	3. Obey The Traditions

In some cultures, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Which is why Spade and Rose decided to execute their jurisdiction in different parts of New York City.

Spade in Brooklyn and Rose to Manhattan.

* * *

A black Camaro roared down the street as automatic gunfire ravaged the streets of the BK. It was Spade exchanging shots with some local Slobs who just robbed a convenience store and blew out the poor Korean owner's brains.

That shit doesn't sit well with Damijin Spade.

Spade, armed with an Armsel complete with 12-round drum mag, aimed for the gas tank, which was located on the back of the Mustang. But everytime he got close, some fire from an AK-47 would force him to drop back. Spade was about to move in again when a black GTO Judge rocketed past him. When the Judge was even with the Mustang, Spade saw a hand come out and what came out from it was a grenade.

"Holy shit!"

Spade moved over a lane and caught up with the GTO as both cars surpassed the Bloods' Mustang. The occupants of the two cars looked in their rearview mirrors to see the car skid, swerve, and _finally_ go up in flames.

The Camaro and the Judge finally got to the end of the intersection as if they had just finished a drag race and got out. Spade finally got to see the person who just helped him. His face was hard-looking and his eyes were cold. But the focus was on the white skull on his chest.

Frank Castle. The Punisher.

Spade smirked and walked over to him.

"Castle."

"Spade."

"It's been a while."

"I heard about the wedding, Damijin," Castle said. "Congratulations are in order."

Spade knew that it hurt Castle to talk about weddings. He knew about Maria. He knew about Castle's whole family. Spade's pain was quite similar to Castle's.

His two sons were slaughtered during a home invasion which was meant to kill him. But Spade got the bastard who killed them. He put that son of a bitch Lee Bernan through the same hell that he put Spade through. But it wasn't just Bernan.

The last time Spade had saw the Punisher, they had engaged in a joint effort to bring down the Kingpin, who was the real killer. That's how high the order had gone up. Fisk.

But Dami and Jason weren't the only ones that fat fuck had taken from Spade. He hadn't forgotten about Diabla and Raymond Darion, the cop who was betrayed by Stephen Fourbey, the police informant under Fisk's payroll. Their souls were all at peace now.

Or they could be, at least.

Spade shook hands with Castle as the two went back to their cars.

"Frank, could I ask you a favor?" asked Spade.

Castle nodded.

"Will you be my best man?"

Castle was almost taken back by the request, but he did not let it show.

"You saved my life and I repay my debts," said Frank. "So consider it done, Damijin."

* * *

**Badfellas City:**

Frank Colinostra Forello was trying hard not to just grab the closest machine gun in his arsenal and just start killing random people. That cocksucker Spade was gonna actually come into his territory and declare himself and Rose married? Hell no! Over Frank's dead body.

"I'll kill that fuckin' cocksucker if it's the last thing I do!" Frank yelled, punching a hole in the wall behind him. "The Snypa will fuckin' die and the Black Rose will be my bitch!"

Frank still hadn't forgotten how with her bare hands, she ripped his testicles off. The surgeons he kept on standby had been able to save Frank, though he'd never have kids again. At least that bitch Su Ling wasn't nowhere around.

Frank Forello picked up his cell phone.

"Hey. We're going to the Garden in a few days."

* * *

**Manhattan, New York:**

Three black men, clad in blue were hauling ass out of a jeep and taking off through backyards and jumping fences.

"Come on, nigga! That bitch coming!"

The bitch that the Crabs were referring to was Rose. She had just witnessed them rape a poor, unsuspecting teenage girl who looked like she was coming home from work. Rose went ballistic, killing at least five of them with her bare hands and remained unscathed. But what really set her off was that before running away, these three pulled the trigger on the poor girl.

All because they didn't want to be caught by the police. These cowards.

For cutting down an innocent life, Rose would make these bastards suffer. She pulled out her crossbow, two bolts already loaded. Carefully taking aim, she hit one back in the back.

One Crip down, two to go.

The two Crabs finally decided to turn around.

"She only a woman, man! Get that bitch!"

"It's two of us and one of her!"

The bangers pulled out pocket-sized Berettas.

"Smoke her ass!"

Just when they were about to fire, a silver cape-and-cowled figure came down from the sky.

"Hey."

The two Crips turned around, one of them taking a hard left hook to the face. The only difference between a standard left hook and this person's left hook is that the punch was hard enough to break the thug's neck, along with shattering his jaw and some teeth flew.

Before the other punk could be shaken out of his stupor, Rose fired her crossbow again, the bolts hitting him in the back of the head and coming out the forehead, bouncing off the masked figure's body.

"It's good to see you again, Rose."

"Same here, Knight."

The man was instantly recognized as Moon Knight as he and Rose briefly hugged.

"Playing to tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other before the wedding?" Moon Knight asked.

"I could go for some hot sex with Dami right now," Rose replied. "But I believe in tradition."

Marc Spector smiled from behind his mask.

"Come. We should catch up."

"Gladly."


	4. The Hits Keep Coming

**My version of the Marvel Universe: No Secret Invasion, House of M, or Civil War. Well, maybe a bit of post-Civil War. I may go and back and forth between traditional Marvel and Ultimate Marvel.****

* * *

**

**Chinatown, New York:**

"This came from _Jigsaw_?!"

"Yeah. He's calling for a temporary truce."

"For what?! The black and Latino gangs will only agree with us."

"It's because the Snypa and the Black Rose have come to New York."

"Why?"

"To get married. Their upcoming wedding has been publicized by the media."

"I think the blacks and Latinos will go with the truce."

"What makes you say that, man?"

"Because, like us, their groups have lost many to the vigilantes."

"And?"

"_And _like us, they will want to seek revenge."

"I get it! We crash the wedding and kill the Snypa and the Black Rose!"

"Exactly."

Then glass broke and explosions screamed through the air. It looked like it was raining fire. And death. Screams echoed through the air as burning bodies ran amok, trying to put themselves out. Flying Dragons leader Johnny Eng stared at the demon that stood before him once it touched the ground.

He looked human, but his eyes...

It was his eyes that revealed him to be a monster. This black monster had just killed a majority of his men. Unnoticed and unseen. The "man" was almost as big as the warehouse the two were in.

"Johnny Eng...you've been Sentenced."

"_You_..."

Johnny reached for his .38 Special, a kid's plaything next to the Sentencer's S-and-Dub 500 hand cannon, which separated his right hand from his wrist. With his remaining hand, Eng grabbed a nearby dagger and ran at the Sentencer.

"Begone, you evil black monster!"

Johnny Eng felt nothing as his head exploded in a flash of red. The Sentencer turned around to the few remaining Dragons, who were by now taking off out of the warehouse and into their cars. He pulled something out of his pocket.

If this were a time Luther Jones ever smiled, this would be it. He said nothing as he pressed a button on the switch he pulled out. Seconds later, giant fireballs the size of sedans engulfed the air.

"Boom."

And with that, Luther Jones made his way out of the warehouse. What he did not expect to see was a man applauding him.

"And your dark natures seem to exceed my own, Luther."

Jones looked the man up and down. He was also black. Same black trenchcoat, and also wearing all black. Unlike Jones, he was not bald but with braids going to the back. The man was smaller than he was.

Damijin Spade. There was also someone else with him.

Black and red gear, his face covered by a mask and carrying a wrist-mounted crossbow.

Night Thrasher. But not _the_ Night Thrasher. The original Night Thrasher had died in the Stamford Incident, where Nitro tried to kamikaze himself and a majority of the heroes.

This Night Thrasher was the older brother of the original. Donyell Taylor, also known as the mutant Bandit, who was a walking taser.

"Night Thrasher and the Snypa..."

Jones walked up to Spade as the two exchanged a handshake. Spade was impressed by Jones' grip as well as his size. The brother was a beast.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Luther," Spade said.

Spade had never actually worked with Jones, but he knew what made him wage his war. It was in Jones' teen years when he found his beloved Uncle Marcus and his first love Jamie, shot dead by loan sharks at his uncle's garage. Uncle Marcus and Jamie meant everything to Luther and they were taken from him. He didn't know all the details, but he knew why Jones fought his own war.

"Damijin. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Luther."

* * *

A part of Spade did not want him to go through with this wedding. After what happened to Sari, his very first love, he felt like he couldn't have any attachments in his life. He knew he had to sacrifice happiness and his humanity to win the war. Or he thought he had to.

Until _she_ came along. And they fell in love. Deeply.

Spade feared for Rose's life sometimes. And sometimes he tried to talk her into living a normal life again. But Rose would not hear of it. She knew she had to abandon her own family for the sake of protecting them from the Maracellis. From Raphiel. But since Spade could not change her mind, he added her to the list of people that were close to his heart and knew he had to sever ties to for their sake. And his.

But he couldn't let Rose go. For some reason, she just stayed in his heart. And that's how they ended up in New York.

* * *

**Albany, New York:**

United States Marshal Thomas Crawford and FBI Agent William Rustle of the Snypa Task Force as well as Detective Martin Soap of the Punisher Task Force met at a local Krispy Kreme for donuts and coffee. They had a feeling that if Spade was in New York, Castle was back as well. Joining them were Federal Agents Samuel Keaton, Diana Sullivan, and Crawford colleague Miguel Quintanez.

"Thomas, how's the Spade/Black Rose hunt going?" asked Quintanez.

"How's life on the Sentencer Task Force?" asked Crawford.

"We keep getting our asses kicked, that's what," replied Keaton. "Big man can move."

"Same with Spade," agreed Rustle. "One thing about vigilantes: they are somewhat dedicated to their war."

"And nothing will stop them but death." chimed Sullivan.

"Or us busting their asses."

"Well, hell..."

Just then, about seven people in ski mask and hunting gear stormed inside the Krispy Kreme, armed with Berettas and Glocks. One of them happened to have a pump-action.

"Everybody down!"

The one with the shotgun jumped behind the counter and put the barrel up to the cashier's chin.

"You, open the register!"

The other thugs spread out.

"All we want is the money, nobody has to die today!"

The feds, the Marshals, and Soap sprung into action, weapons drawn.

Soap: "NYPD!"

Quintanez and Crawford: "U.S. Marshals!"

Rustle, Sullivan, and Keaton: "FBI!"

All: "Freeze!!"

One of the punks took a nearby woman hostage.

"Drop those fuckin' guns or I blow her brains out!"

The six defenders of the law could not risk a gunfight in a crowded resturant. While the others put their guns down, Keaton with his dual 6" Colt Pythons and Crawford with his HK-SOCOM were not ready to give up so easily. To put down their guns meant the death of everyone in this place, including themselves. These motherfuckers would not hesitate to kill an FBI agent if it meant them getting a rep and Keaton knew it.

They briefly looked at each other. And if one ever thought about it, Keaton and Crawford were alike. Both were hell-bent on getting their men they were assigned to bring to justice. And if their task was to catch vigilantes, what would stop them from killing street punks?

The hostage that was taken, her eyes pleaded with Crawford and Keaton to save her. She didn't want to die. All she wanted was a dozen of donuts to take home to her family. Crawford and Keaton didn't want to see her die.

"Thomas, Sam- put them down!" said Sullivan. "We can't risk a firefight!"

"And I don't negotiate with thugs or terrorists," said Keaton coldly.

"Me either," agreed Crawford.

He turned to the punks.

"Now if you know what's good for _you_, you'll put _your_ weapons down and put your hands on your heads."

The fed and the Marshal were about to fire, when one of the civilians jumped up and lunged from behind and the guy who took the woman hostage. The punk's buddies turned around at the struggle. Sullivan and the others picked up their weapons as all six fired at the distracted robbers, hitting them in the knees. When the civilian man got ahold of the gun, he pulled him back and to the ground.

But that left the guy with the shotgun, who was setting up a shot at the man...

"Gun!"

Crawford and Keaton turned to the shotgun man and filled his ass up with cold steel, nailing him in the chest to knock him back into a rack of fresh donuts and finally to the counter, where he lay bleeding.

After calling for an ambulance and cuffing and unmasking the remaining thugs, who were Latino.

"DDP," muttered Quintanez.

"DDP?" asked Sullivan.

"Dominicans Don't Play," added Soap. "They've infested Manhattan, Queens, the Bronx, and Brooklyn. Mostly all of New York City."

"But what are they doing here in Albany?" asked Rustle.

"Don't know."

Quintanez turned to one of the cuffed punks and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach.

"You fuckin' _puta de mierda_! You disgrace _real_ Latinos, you little shit!"

By now, the other five had struggled to pull Quintanez off of the wounded little thug. Soap turned to them.

"You're lucky we caught you instead of Castle. Or maybe Spade. They would've fucked you up."

Crawford walked over to the man who saved everyone's lives and possibly, his.

"Thank you, sir," said Crawford. "But that was foolish. Don't ever try to take a gun from someone."

The man smiled.

"I'm also a New York policeman. Well, ex-cop."

"What's your name?"

"Former Captain Troy Guilford."

"What precinct?"

"76th. In Brooklyn."

* * *

**Spanish Harlem- Latin King Territory**

One of the oldest Latino gangs in U.S. History, the Latin Kings, were gathered. Their warlord, Hector Gonzales, was waiting on someone. With 50 people. The Almighty King and Queen Nation orignally started in Chicago, then migrating to NYC. They had cut a violent path to the top in New York's gang struggle. Until the Kingpin's death, the Kings would do a couple of jobs. A few "persuasion" jobs here, some collection jobs there, and so on. They had been mighty on their own, but with Wilson Fisk's grip on New York City, they became unstoppable- crossing to the East Harlem and taking down some _mayates_ and claiming their territory for their own, forcing those black bastards to Rochester, Yonkers, and Buffalo.

But when Fisk was killed, the Crips and Bloods temporarily united for the sake of Black Power and with their combined forces- they drove those spics out of their homes. Since then, every gang has fought for control of the Big Apple's streets.

Until _he_ came.

Gonzales described the man as a nightmare. A demon with a twisted sense of reasoning. His face was completely destroyed and looked as it were pieced back together. He had called himself Jigsaw. He was recollection on Jigsaw's words:

_"Like myself and many others, you and other gangs have lost many of your crew to people like the Punisher, the Snypa, and the Black Rose. It just so happens that the Snypa will be here in New York with the Black Rose. They're gonna get married. Well, me and my boys- we want to show those two what it means to mess with the best. And if you want in, Mr. Hector Gonzales, then you need to form a truce with the other Latino gangs as well as the black and Asian gangs as well."_

Hector looked up and called over one of his men.

"Jaime!"

Jaime, a young skinny Puerto Rican, ran over to him.

"Yeah?"

"Go and tell the other gangs we accept their truce. In one month, we join Jigsaw."

"But, boss-"

"JUST DO IT, I SAID!"

"Okay..."

* * *

**The New Crime Central:**

Jigsaw was being joined by some new employees in Razor Fist, Typhoid Mary, Madame Masque, the Enforcers, MACH-IV and the Trapster. In addition to Raphiel and his boys, the other members of the Sinister Six decided to join Doc Ock.

The Green Goblin, under the mask being Norman Osborn. He looked around while levitating on his glider.

"Otto, explain why we're here. You said it'd be worth our time."

Flint Marko, who was commonly known as the Sandman, dressed in his green shirt and khakis, stood around bored.

"Is there gonna be a score involved? I'm looking to get paid here."

Doc Ock turned to Marko.

"There will be spoils to go around."

Introduced next was Electro, a bald man who looked to be literally yellow with an electrical field surrounding him. The fifth member was Kraven the Hunter, who looked around while trying to look important.

Jigsaw stood up and went over to the Six.

"It's good to have you on our side."

Green Goblin: "The supers and vigilantes have been a pain in our ass for too long."

Electro: "Weddings should have _shocking_ ends."

Kraven: "I'm only here for the thrill of the hunt, Russo. You can keep your money."

At that moment, the five members of the six were not facing Jigsaw. However, the man they were looking at was very pale and was wearing a blue suit.

Doc Ock: "Chameleon. Once again you fool us all."

Jigsaw stepped out from the shadows.

"The Chameleon is good to have on our side. With his powers, he can do a lot of damage," he said. "But let me introduce you to another couple of friends as well."

From behind the Six came a man out of thin air, two guns pointed at them. Each man turned around and looked they were ready to strike.

"Boys, meet The Hood."

Everyone looked at a man with a red cloak and special mystical boots, but weren't exactly impressed with his powers of invisibility. What they didn't know is that the Hood could turn into a fully-grown demon if stressed. The other "friend" of Jigsaw's was the eight foot tall Russian, accompanied by Eddie and Bobby Gnucci, who came in honor of their mother.

"You want the Punisher dead? The Russian shall oblige!"

Tombstone and Hammerhead walked into the giant office.

Hammerhead: "They've accepted. All gangs are united."

Tombstone: "It was no problem getting them to agree to a temporary truce."

Jigsaw: "And after the wedding, it'll be permanent."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone focused their attention on a man in a black robe, his head and face completely covered.

"Mr. Russo, I don't want you to get upset, but there is a traitor in your organization."

Jigsaw: "A traitor?!"

"Yes. And I want to join your syndicate."

Jigsaw: "Who's the fuckin' sellout?!"

The man walked slowly toward the group when a red flash of light brightened the room. Moments later, Jigsaw had two smoking holes in his head as he fell to the ground, dead.

"There was no traitor, you stupid fuck."

The robed man turned to everyone as he removed the robe, revealing a black man with red contacts.

"I am Bloodknight and I am your new leader. I know all about Damijin Spade and I will help you defeat him."


	5. Independent Women

**A/N: All characters not owned by the three authors I listed earlier or myself are owned by Marvel Comics. Blood Knight is mine.**

**Now let's recap.**

* * *

_Everyone focused their attention on a man in a black robe, his head and face completely covered._

_"Mr. Russo, I don't want you to get upset, but there is a traitor in your organization."_

_Jigsaw: "A traitor?!"_

_"Yes. And I want to join your syndicate."_

_Jigsaw: "Who's the fuckin' sellout?!"_

_The man walked slowly toward the group when a red flash of light brightened the room. Moments later, Jigsaw had two smoking holes in his head as he fell to the ground, dead._

_"There was no traitor, you stupid fuck."_

_The robed man turned to everyone as he removed the robe, revealing a black man with red contacts._

_"I am Bloodknight and I am your new leader. I know all about Damijin Spade and I will help you defeat him."

* * *

_Bloodknight was an impressive man. He was almost as tall as the Russian. The tips of his dreads were dyed red, matching the color of his eye contacts. The man had a demeanor that made even the Russian step back.

"Russian, please deposit Mr. Russo's body to the street of New York City."

The Russian walked over to Jigsaw's corpse, very slowly and picking it up. Walking over to the window, he hoisted Jigsaw's lifeless body up in a gorilla press motion and tossed it through the window at least forty stories to the New York streets.

Bloodknight: "Now, since Jigsaw was not a capable leader- this is what we're going to do. Mr. Borealo?"

Raphiel: "Yes?"

Bloodknight: "You say that this wedding is an obvious deathtrap. Do you think that Damijin and your Number 16 have a guest list?"

Raphiel: "I would think so. But as far as I know, it will be a private ceremony and no camera crews will be allowed in."

Bloodknight: "So that means the ceremony will be shown on the jumbo screen that is outside."

Raphiel: "Pretty much."

Bloodknight: "Well, no worries- we'll crush the spirit of New York by eliminating their saviors."

Eddie Gnucci: "Excuse me, um... Bloodknight?"

Bloodknight turned to Eddie: "Yes, Mr. Gnucci?"

Eddie: "Do we have any knowledge of the other psychopaths?"

Bloodknight: "If you are referring to the other vigilantes, then yes. From what I gathered shortly before coming to New York, I learned that the Punisher currently in Japan with a team of super-killers and the Silver Samurai facing a vampire crime syndicate that invaded New York not too long ago. All other vigilantes are spread across the country in their respective 'jurisdictions," so I doubt that they would know what we're up to."

Bobby Gnucci: "And the superheroes? They're just as big a pain in the ass as guys like Castle."

Bloodknight: "Well, we'll deal with some of those guys who stick their nose in our business. Tombstone, go place a call to Bullseye and Swordsman and then have your boys in the CIA send us Juggernaut."

Tombstone: "You got it, boss."

Hammerhead walked away with Tombstone.

Hammerhead to Tombstone: "He's a hell of a leader. Better than Jigsaw."

Tombstone: "I agree."

* * *

**Underground Base- Undisclosed Location:**

Spade and Jones had made it to one of the safehouses that belonged to Castle, but was left to him by Solitaire. They got out of the Camaro SS as they were greeted by Castle, who was fully clad in Punisher gear.

"It's finally nice to meet the man who brought down the America Reborn miltia in Utah," Castle said, not wasting time with pleasantries.

Normally, some people would be impressed with the size of Luther Jones, but not the Punisher.

The Punisher led the Snypa and the Sentencer into a large room where in the room Night Thrasher was already waiting. Jones turned to a man in a patrolman's uniform and a face plate. Slung over his back was a 12-gauge pump-action and on his hips were sub-pistols.

Americop. Former Houston cop Bart Gallows. This man had actually went face-to-face with Captain America. He looked up at the big man and over at Spade.

Americop: "If we're not out stomping these leeches, the name's Bart Gallows. It's finally nice to meet the man who took out the Ft. Lauderdale chapter of Crips. May I also ask, did you really see a fuckin' dragon? A real fuckin' dragon?!"

Gallows stuck his hand out as Jones' accepted with a handshake. Gallows pulled back before shaking hands with Spade.

"In fact, I did." Jones replied.

"Damn, man- you got enough power to choke an elephant with those hands," said Americop before he shook hands with Spade.

Next was a woman with black hair and reddish highlights. Black tights and sexy as hell. Blades all over her costume. Latina.

Tarantula. Maria Vasquez.

Spade held Tarantula's hand before kissing it.

"I'll be sure not to get on your bad side," said Spade.

"Shit, you're welcome to be on my bad side, big bad Snypa."

Spade chuckled.

"Only if Rose is down for it, _bonita_."

"I'm one of her bridesmaids, you know."

Tarantula blushed before turning to Jones as they shook hands.

_"El gusto es mio."_

"Very fluent in Spanish, I see."

* * *

**Moon Knight's Base of Operations:**

Spector led Rose to his base, where he had her bridesmaids waiting.

Rose looked over at the woman with black hair and a red bandanna across her head. She noticed the red halter and the red tights as well as the sai daggers.

Elektra. Daredevil's lover.

Then she looked at the Russian redhead in the skintight black bodysuit.

The Black Widow. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's best.

Then Rose looked over at a blonde with green eyes. A dragon tattoo on her cheek. She looked back at Rose.

Gora Liant. The Dragon Reeper. The woman who had stopped a serial killer on her college campus and has been known to take on all supernatural criminals from vamps to werewolves, but she had played her hand against the Brotherhood of Evil before, resulting in the defeat of Magneto and the death of Mystique. However, Gora was far from a mutant.

Rose then looked toward a blue-greenish skinned woman with a turquoise circle around her left eye.

Neema Thurman. Domino. Her mutant power was to manipulate the game of chance, giving herself good luck while anyone dumb enough to fight her was assed-out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rose," said Domino, breaking the silence.

And finally, the green-haired ninja. Black suit, matching mask.

Carmilla Black. Code name Scorpion.

She was anything but ordinary. On her left hand contained claws. Claws that contained poison. The lethality of the poison was up to Carmilla.

"I'd hug you, but I don't want to kill you."

Carmilla also worked with SHIELD.

* * *

**Spade:**

"I've gotten rumors that there was a syndicate that had united every piece of shit here in New York. I'll be blunt. I want every one of those motherfuckers dead. Jigsaw and everybody he's connected to. Stomped into the ground."

Jones to Spade: "I've been here a while, Spade. You forget that Harlem's my home. So I have a good idea how far Russo's reach goes."

Spade to Jones: "Good. Tell me."

Jones: "Personally, I'd like to start in Harlem. I have loan sharks with a...debt that needs to be..._collected_."

He knew about his war, but Spade didn't realize that Jones never got around to killing the bastards who took the only two people that he loved. Maybe he killed the ones who pulled the trigger, but it was assumed that Jones wanted to finish where his war began and maybe get some intel on Jigsaw and his crew. It was understandable.

So Spade, along with Jones would head to Black Harlem while Castle, Night Thrasher, and Americop would go to Spanish Harlem.

* * *

**MS-13 Safehouse**

Rose, who was with the Dragon Reeper, Scorpion, and Elektra, were on the roof of a Mara Salvatrucha safehouse in Queens- which was one of the many bars. None of the women were armed with firearms. Rose had a pair of Chinese butterfly swords, Elektra had her sai, Carmilla with her poisoned hand, and Gora armed with her scythe. Sources had told them that 12 of the 24 clique would be gathered here.

Their intentions were the same as Spade's: take out the small fry in order to take on the big-leaguers.

Rose: "You ready, ladies?"

Elektra, with bloodlust in her eyes: "Definitely."

Dragon Reeper: "Of course."

Carmilla: "Let's do this."

Rose: "Okay. On three. One, two..."

Gora: "THREE!!"

And with that, she dropped through the glass skylight and levitated to the ground.

Rose, coming down the skylight: "Some of us _don't_ have mystical powers, you know!"

Rose was followed by Elektra and Scorpion as the Salvadorians looked confused as to what's going on. But when Gora took down six of the Latino thugs down with lightning bolts from below, the others began to realize what was happening.

"KILL THEM!" in Spanish was all that the punks needed to hear as the four women let loose.

Rose was hacking and slashing, a human lawnmower. She gutted two MS-13s, one in the throat and other in the eye as she turned around and threw one of the butterfly blades into a third one's forehead as she discarded her swords and pulled out throwing knives.

"Party's over, bitches!"

Gora was having a good time as she literally darted in and out of reality, decapitating Salvadorian gangsters with her Grim Reaper scythe. She turned around into a punk wielding a shotgun as he fired. Gora's cloak absorbed the shot pellets before spitting them back out at his head, making a vacany where his brain used to be.

"Stick to _The Fall of Max Payne_."

Carmilla ran over to Gora as she gutted 'bangers left and right with her poison claws and a KA-BAR knife. She headbutted one of them, putting her hand on his shoulder to drop him from a sudden dose of venom through his system.

"How about a little help?"

Gora agreed as Carmilla held onto her. Together, they teleported all over the place, hitting these punks from every angle.

Elektra almost smiled as she jumped off of one of the late 'bangers, stabbing another one in the chest with her sai. She turned to a whole group, armed with AK-47s.

"Kill that bitch!" one yelled.

First they were seeing Elektra. Then they were seeing...

"A monster!"

It appeared as if a dragon was moving toward the thugs, preparing to devour them whole...

When the illusion cleared, it was the Dragon Reeper coming from above, with twin sai daggers as well as Elektra and Rose.

"Steel Torrent!"

The daggers of all three women began to multiply as they flowed like a river toward the thugs...

...Screams of agony and anguish could be heard as hundreds of thousands- no, MILLIONS of blades pierced through flesh, muscle, and tissue and leaving behind a grotesque pile of skewered bodies and a pool of blood at least a couple of feet deep. The four women admired their handiwork as Gora, using her powers of levitation, escorted her group out of the bar as sirens screeched through the sky.

* * *

**I also take possession of the Dragon Reeper. Carmilla Black is not an OC, and neither is Domino. A Wikipedia search helps.**


	6. Carnage and Chaos

Moon Knight had just taken Widow and Domino on a mission that resulted in the destruction of a meth lab belonging to the new syndicate. Overseeing it were the Green Dragons.

They weren't wise enough to bail, so they ended up dead for their troubles.

Marc Spector smiled from behind his mask as he looked over at Domino.

Domino: "What? Their luck ran out."

"And apparently, yours just ran out as well."

All three killers turned around and looked over at Razor Fist and MACH-IV, the former Beetle. Accompanying them were fully-armed punks with assault rifles.

MACH: "Well, well...shall we?"

Moon Knight took to the sky, where he went up against MACH. The former Beetle's new suit had wrist lasers, which met with Moon Knight's crescent darts.

A draw.

Abner Jenkins drew a laser-energy sword. Moon Knight, his adamantium staff. The two weapons clashed as Jenkins foolishly backed away, allowing Moon Knight to smash the side of his helmet in with a spiked left hook which knocked it off.

"Goodbye...Beetle."

"I am not the Beetle anymore! I am--"

Moon Knight was able to move behind Jenkins, ripping off his winged jetpack. And suddenly, MACH-IV was screwed as he descended toward earth, plummeting almost faster than an asteroid.

Moon Knight descended slowly, firing a zipline from his club as he touched down on top of Abner Jenkins' crumpled body.

He looked over at Domino and Black Widow, who had made short work of Razor Fist and the hired muscle as well.

* * *

Next.

Castle, Americop, Night Thrasher, and Tarantula were leaving the burning remains of a warehouse.

* * *

Spade and Jones were in Harlem, hoping to get information on the Super-Syndicate. Hopefully, these bastards had something to tell them. They had one of the local gangsters naked and tied up. By the ankles. On a crane. A Blood.

Spade removed the blindfold. The Slob was trying not to shit himself upon who he was staring at.

"Oh, shit!"

Spade: "Hi. I don't care to know your name, but I would like to introduce myself. My name is Damijin Spade. The Snypa."

Spade pointed over to Jones, who was staring at him.

"This is my new best friend, the Sentencer."

The thug turned his head to the massive man standing before him.

Jones: "I have questions that I'd like for you to answer."

"Man, fuck you! I ain't got shit to say to you niggas! So you can just kill me and be done with it!'

Spade: "That's the thing, punk. We actually _are_ gonna kill you. But not until you answer our questions."

Jones: "And _you_ get to decide how you die."

Jones pulled a combat knife out of a big black bag as well as some nails and a hammer. Spade was wielding a power drill, needles, a blowtorch and a hot glue gun.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?!"

Jones: "As Mr. Spade just said, the rate of your death is up to you. You wish to make it hard, then we have all the time in the world to skin you alive until you tell us what we want to know."

"You won't get away with this shit, Jones! You killed my homeboys, nigga! And they gonna come for yo' ass!"

Spade sighed.

"He's boring me, Luther- may I?"

The Sentencer stepped back.

"As you wish."

Spade picked up the power drill.

"So, first question: who you workin' for beside Jigsaw, nigga?"

"Your mama."

Spade smiled for a bit before powering on the drill and piercing the young 'banger's shoulder, forcing a shrill scream out.

Spade: "Try again."

Jones watched as Spade picked up the glue gun, trying hard not to smile sadistically.

"Sure you don't wanna tell me? How about I help out with family planning."

Suddenly, the young Blood realized that Spade and Jones would actually maim him if he didn't talk.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!"

Jones came back over.

"Speak."

"It's not Jigsaw! No, it's a new player come to town! He killed Jigsaw after he united all the sets!"

Jones: "Who is he?"

"He's the head of the Bloods. Every chapter. Call himself King Blood but we know him as Bloodknight! He promised your killer power!"

Jones: "Sounds like a lie."

Spade: "It isn't, Jones. I've taken on Bloodknight before and that son of a bitch is a bad motherfucker. Keeps surviving each fight. This time, he's dead."

Jones: "Any ideas?"

Spade: "Yeah, but first..."

Spade turned back to the Blood.

"Where's King Blood at?"

"He's in Manhattan! But I don't know where!"

Jones: "Good enough for us. You get a quick death."

Jones, pulling out his .50 AE Eagle, shot the punk once in the head.

* * *

**The New Crime Central:**

Bloodknight sat atop his throne, flanked by his best Blood generals, when a phone rang to report the bad news. Bloodknight threw the phone against the wall as more phones continued to ring.

This only meant one thing. That things under Jigsaw's previous leadership weren't going so well. Bloodknight didn't want to wait for the wedding. He was getting pissed off. That nigga Damijin Spade and his white bitch had to die. And soon.

"Fuck!!"

He got on his phone.

"Call that nigga Barracuda! We need him."

* * *

**One month later: two weeks before the wedding: **

Rose was with Tarantula, Widow, Gora, Scorpion, Elektra and Domino to pick out their dresses. They agreed that the theme for the bridesmaids would be black as well as Rose's wedding gown. However, her wedding gown would have a blood-driplet effect with small red splashes.

_Just wait until Dami sees this._

Rose looked in the mirror at her custom wedding dress as her bridesmaids looked at each other.

Gora was playing with Domino's breasts and at how they were practically sticking out of her dress.

"Sexy," Gora said. "I think that the groomsmen will want us."

Widow rolled her eyes a bit.

"Please. Castle wouldn't know a hard-on if one got shoved up his ass."

Domino chuckled.

"I could change that if he let me. There's just something about grim middle-aged men, white skulls, and automatic weapons that make my _tight_ blue pussy just..."

Widow: "Domino."

Domino: "What?"

Widow: "We don't need to know that."

Domino: "Please, like little Miss Black Rose here hasn't seen Frank Castle's hard body."

Rose blushed.

"I'll stick to hard-edged, sword-wielding black men, thank you."

Elektra was looking at her own dress, not bothering to pay attention to the other women and their conversation.

Tarantula: "And speaking of black men, have you ever seen the Sentencer?"

The Dragon Reeper stopped groping Domino.

"Luther Jones? Oh, _my God_. I have never seen such a big man move so fucking fast."

Widow: "I don't think Fury would want me to say this, but I wonder if Jones has that same speed in the sack."

Carmilla: "I'd love to find out for myself. Have you ever seen a man make mass murdering look so damn sexy?"

Rose was trying not to say anything, but she was secretly a fan of the Sentencer's work. And Elektra walked over to the group of ladies, who were standing at the wall of mirrors and drinking champagne.

"Please. Jones, Castle and Spade are impressive specimens in their own right, but no man compares to Daredevil."

The other six women were silent before bursting out with laughter.

Elektra, pulling out her sai: "And what's so funny? Matt can do everything they can. And he's _blind_."

Rose: "Wait, is Daredevil able to sense what he's going down on? Or where he's penetrating? I'm sure there's times he's hit the wrong hole."

Elektra, fuming: "That only happened _once_!"

Widow: "She's right. But Daredevil is the reason why I never let Fury near _my_ ass."

The women, including Elektra, all laughed as they continued to talk about the men they knew and the men they admired.

* * *

Spade and his groomsmen had all picked out their suits, which they agreed would be all black. And of course, Spade's plan was to obviously turn his and Rose's wedding into an ambush. And of course, each suit had a good lining of body armor and thanks to Stark Industries, each suit had concealed wrist guns and jetpack. Of course, the suits were also made for comfort as well.

However, Jones had to get a suit custom-made to fit his massive frame.

Of course, this wedding was funded by the mountains of money extracted from the mountains of drug dealer and crime lord corpses.

* * *

**Maracelli Hangout: **

A good group of the Maracellis were all posted up in a private club. A nice little party with booze, bitches, and smokin' that good. A few of the Numbers were hittin' a bong while a couple of strippers entertained them.

Quentin Travis, also going by the number 20, was drinking from a Bacardi bottle while putting his face between the titties of this blonde bitch who had a nice, fat pussy. According to himself, he was the baddest motherfucker out of all the Maracellis. Except for Master Raphiel. And his protége Trevor. They called that dude 18. 18 was a lucky guy to be able to fuck that traitor bitch 16. Quentin always wondered what a redhead was like in the bed. And now, she was running off to marry the fucking Snypa. That punk-ass bitch Damijin Spade. He couldn't wait to be the one who put the Snypa six feet deep and anyone who got in his way...that would be most unfortunate.

He turned to the stripper.

"Shake that ass, girl!'

Quentin smacked the girl on the ass as she shook it in his face.

"Can you suck cock as good as you--HOLY SHIT!"

Quentin looked up as the door exploded into pieces. The strippers ran toward the back as two black men stepped inside, both wielding shotguns. Between them was a middle-aged white man, skull on his chest, also holding a shotgun.

"Oh. Shit."

Castle was the first to get to work as he wielded a USAS-12, firing 12 gauge rounds into a few Maracellis unfortunate enough to be at the bar.

Jones was next, holding a pair of Street Sweepers. He rolled forward as he outstretched his arms on either side, performing brain surgery on a couple of the Italian bangers.

This forced the rest of the Maracellis to get out their own guns as Spade pumped back and pulled the trigger on the MAG-7 he was holding, sending a thug flying back behind the bar, one side of his head gone.

It was on as the three vigilantes took cover from different places, exchanging gunfire with enemies. Spade's shotgun went empty as he pulled out an Automag V, a .50 cal hand cannon rivaling the Desert Eagle, and let loose on the Maracellis. Limbs were being severed and blood was spilled.

Castle drew his Colts and Jones, his Desert Eagles...

Quentin was hiding behind the couch he had been on seconds earlier, holding a S & W Model 625. He knew that the Snypa had come to New York, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know the Punisher was here, but the _Sentencer_?! He couldn't hope to survive a gunfight against Castle, Spade, _and_ Luther Jones. Quentin was a lot of things, but a bitch he was not.

And so, Quentin popped out of cover and aimed toward Castle, who was taking out one of his boys.

"Castle!!"

Frank Castle turned around toward the voice, only for the source of the voice to go backward, two holes in both shoulders. Spade and Jones stood up. Spade was first, hoisting the punk up by his suit jacket with one hand and the other balled in a fist.

"I don't have time to be subtle, Travis, so I'll ask once," Spade said, his teeth gritting. "Where the fuck's your boss?"

The response from Quentin was bloody spit in Spade's face. Spade casually responded by driving the 'banger against a wall and driving his knee into his chest.

"_Where is Raphiel?!_"

Spade pointed the Automag V at Quentin's head, almost seething.

"He's with Bloodknight! We're gonna kill you, Spade! You and that backstabbing whor--"

Spade ended that conversation with a quick shot to the head.

"Don't you ever talk about Rose like that."

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

Crawford, Keaton, and Soap were with coroners and their teams. They all sighed.

"They've been here. Just look at this shit."

Keaton sighed.

"We need to do something about this and quick. I have a feeling our boys aren't by themselves."

Soap: "Who do you think's here?"

Keaton: "I wouldn't know. I've only been charged with the task of bringing in Jones."

Soap: "Well, I've seen a lot of things here in New York City. From Skrulls to Galactus. Stranger things can happen in New York."

Keaton: "Well, I have a feeling the shit's gonna hit the fan come the day of the wedding. And we better brace ourselves."

Crawford: "If we're gonna catch these guys, then we're gonna need to stake out the tower this alleged Syndicate are residing in."

Soap: "Then let's bust us some vigilantes."


	7. Take It To The Streets

**Bachelor Party:**

Since meeting Spade, Jones was slowly gaining a piece of his humanity back. But he was never off guard, he never stopped being the Sentencer. He was prepared for any threat. So he, Night Thrasher, and a new connection in the Merc With A Mouth (Deadpool), the three vigilantes- disguised as Jigsaw, Hammerhead, and Tombstone- "beat" Spade down and bound him with a thick steel chain as they threw him in a van with Deadpool giving him a few kicks to the ribs to keep him quiet when he woke up and thrashed. Of course, this got curses from Night Thrasher.

Donyell: "Chill out with that shit!"

To quickly note: Spade wasn't one to go quietly, so they had to render him unconscious in order to get him to their destination.

Jones drove as fast as he could, almost smiling at this "prank" that it took to get Spade to his surprise bachelor party. Upon arriving at a hotel room, the trio went to the back of the van as Jones pulled Spade out, keeping the unconscious smaller black man in a tight bearhug.

Thrasher: "Hurry up, Jones! We tryna get this nigga upstairs!"

Jones, with a little bass in his voice: "I'm going as fast as I can."

Deadpool, Thrasher, and Jones managed to get Jones up to the sixth floor of the hotel- where the bachelor party would be in a large suite. Jones threw Spade to the ground as Deadpool grabbed a bucket of ice and threw it on Spade after Jones unbound him and took the bag off of his face. Spade got up, confused.

Spade: "Man...what the fuck?"

Then he looked up and recognized the man clad in red. Spade growled as he got to his feet with his hand going for the HK-USP at his side.

"You got ten seconds to tell me why I _shouldn't _smoke your bitch ass right now, Deadpool."

Deadpool: "In five seconds or less, it's because I'm on the guest list for your wedding, and I'm a quick healer."

Spade looked around and finally realized he was in a hotel.

Jones, trying not to smirk: "They asked me to be in on it. Couldn't resist."

Spade sighed and dusted himself off.

"Let's party."

Castle, stepping out of the shadows: "Spade, look behind you."

And behind Spade was a chocolate cake as tall as Jones. Out of it popped a caramel-skinned woman in a red sling bikini.

"Who's the lucky boy?"

Everyone pointed to Spade as the stripper stepped out of the cake and walked toward the groom-to-be.

"Just relax, big boy, and I'll take care of you all night."

Spade smiled the stripper shook that ass for him. He didn't say anything as he brought his hand down hard on his ass cheek, making her cry out in pleasure.

"You want this ass, don't you?"

Spade smiled.

"You know what they say: what happens in the Bronx stays in the Bronx."

And so, he and the stripper got up and went to a room next door to the suite to loud cheers and whoops.

About ten minutes, moans, pleasure cries, and growls could be heard as the guys exchanged smiles.

Americop: "Damn. He's working the shit out of her."

Following Americop's comment, two gunshots were heard. Castle went alone as he grabbed his Colt and kicked in the room door and flipped on the lights. When the lights came on, Spade was sitting on the foot of the bed, wrapped in bloody sheets and cleaning off his HK-USP.

"She's one of _them_."

Castle walked over to the naked, dead stripper and looked at her neck. Two burned dots over a single burned dot. The mark of the Bloods.

Castle: "Shit. Get some clothes on. More will be coming."

Spade quickly got dressed as he and Castle went back to the suite. It looks like the party was over..

* * *

**Bachelorette Party:**

Gora had teleported Rose to an empty club infested by decapitated and gutted thugs. The women there were all playing cards until Rose came, covered with a blindfold. Elektra walked up to Rose slowly and removed the blindfold.

"Ready for the night of your life?" asked Elektra.

Rose nodded.

"Then let the party begin!!"

A group of men, all in black and white man-thongs popped out of nowhere and began to dance as music began to play. Rose wasn't sure how to react.

Scorpion: "Don't worry, girlfriend. Dami's probably having the time of his life, too. Don't let your thoughts about him cloud your ability to have fun! Whoo!"

And Rose made her mind up as she danced with two of the guys, feeling up on each one. She stuffed dollar bills down their thongs as one of the strippers smiled.

Elektra was actually enjoying herself and trying to avoid thoughts of Daredevil as she felt up on Widow. Widow replied with a hard smack to Elektra's ass to which the ninja assassin replied with a long, hot tongue kiss. She didn't know where this was all coming from, just that she was having a good time. Maybe it was the liquor, but it was doubtful that with her abilities, she could get drunk.

Widow pulled back as she gave one of the lucky male strippers a Ben Franklin and a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Back to the Bachelor Party:**

Spade smirked as Moon Knight tossed him an M-16/M-203 combo. Filled with adamantium-tipped rounds.

Jones and Castle had pulled out AK-103s with armor piercing 7.62mm rounds.

Moon Knight took a offensive position with his crescent blades.

Americop had a pair of Micro Uzis.

Night Thrasher for one night was in his Bandit attire with his wrist bow.

Then it all went down as about 50 Slobs were standing at the hotel, all armed with MACs, TECs, and AK-47s. And surprisingly, joining them were their rivals. Clad in blue and yellow.

The Crips.

Jones growled at the sight of the Crips. He remembered the Crabs that killed the innocent little boy and tried to hurt Winston Mitchell's daughter. He cocked his weapon.

Moon Knight: "Should we greet the bastards?"

Spade nodded.

"Definitely."

"Me first!"

Deadpool drew his twin swords and went out of the window, diving toward the mass of 'bangers. Jones went behind him.

Spade: "What the fuck...?"

And it was war in the streets once more...


	8. Bells Will Ring And Blood Will Shed

Deadpool and Jones had made it to the street below, crushing a few spines in the process.

Deadpool was first, decapitating two Bloods with a double roundhouse slash.

Jones followed up, spraying some thugs with the AK-103 and grinding up internal organs.

The so-called 'gangsters' didn't know what to do as they cocked their weapons and turned off the safeties.

"We got the numbers! We can take them!"

"Not likely!"

Spade followed out of the window, firing a zipline from a wrist gun toward a building opposite of the hotel with his M-16 on his hip.

"Jones, Deadpool! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!"

Deadpool and the Sentencer had a good idea of what would happen as pulled back some, but still keeping up with the offense. Spade fired a 40 mil frag at the small of Crips and Bloods, blowing a few of them into the sky. The remaining 'bangers turned their attention to the Snypa coming down from the sky and pointed their weapons, only for gunfire to rain down on them.

Apparently, the forgot about the Punisher and Americop, who continued to pick off some of the thugs.

Moon Knight took to the sky and came down, firing some of his crescent-shaped projectiles, hitting some throats and hearts. He drew his truncheon and fired a cable line. When he descended, he swung his spiked left hand which literally popped out an eye and smashed another 'banger in the head with the club.

Moon Knight: "Come and get it, fuckers!"

When the battle was over, the seven upholders of true justice looked at each other. No words needed to be said, but they all felt and knew the same thing:

King Blood had to be stopped. **Now.

* * *

**

**Wedding Day: Last Minute Preparations**

**Bloodknight's Tower**

Bloodknight stood before his soldiers. He looked before New York's notorious supervillains and the city's gangs which had been constantly jockeying for position atop the throne of the Big Apple's Underworld. He was favoring the gang he ruled over: the Bloods. And then he looked at his generals: Hammerhead and Tombstone.

Bloodknight: "This is it! Today is the day! The day that we leave start a new kingdom! Today is the day we leave behind the empire that Wilson Fisk left behind and the empire that Jigsaw promised you! We will begin a _new_ regime! One where there is room for us all! I promise you from my heart: that there will be no more fighting! No more bickering amongst ourselves! Today, New York City! Tomorrow, the entire State of New York! And after that, who knows?! Will we conquer the whole country? But first, two obstacles stand in our way! The Snypa and the Black Rose!"

The "army" gave negative reactions at their mention.

Bloodknight: "And so, my comrades! We have lost many and so let us go, knowing that we are fighting for _them_!"

Cheers.

* * *

**NYPD Building:**

Thomas Crawford and Sam Keaton stood before their own team, a combined group of 50 NYPD SWAT officers, FBI agents and Marshals in full tactic gear.

Crawford: "You have your orders, bring Spade and Rose in. _Alive."_

"Get Jones as well," added Keaton. "There's no doubt the Sentencer is here, Thomas. I can smell it."

Soap: "And let's not forget: these guys will _not _shoot at you. They will, however, beat you down and apologize."

Crawford: "Lock and load, team!"

Sullivan: "Move out!"

Quintanez: "So, Sam, how do you know Jones is back here in New York?"

Keaton: "I can tell. There was something about those bodies in that Maracelli club that screamed 'Sentencer.' He's here, Miguel."

Quintanez: "I don't doubt it, man. Let's go to work."

* * *

**Rose and Bridesmaids:**

Rose slipped into her black wedding gown, fitting her knives into the lace holsters under the chest area of the dress. She had a belt of throwing knives sewn in as well as she looked at her bridesmaids, all prepared.

Rose: "You ready, ladies?"

Widow: "Ready."

Tarantula: "Absolutely."

Elektra: "Definitely."

Carmilla: "Let's get those bastards."

Gora: "I'm ready. Are you?"

Rose: "Alright, then. Let's go."

Rose was ready to spend the rest of her life Spade. She had been thinking of having a family of her own and there she would be damned if anyone would interfere with this.

* * *

**Spade and Groomsmen:**

Castle walked over to Spade and put a hand on his shoulder.

Castle: "You ready to go through with this, Damijin?"

Spade, looking up at Castle and nodding: "Yeah. I know it isn't gonna be easy, but it's gonna be the greatest day of my life?"

Castle: "What, getting married or blowing off heads of the pieces of shit that plague New York?"

Spade, smiling: "Not sure."

Castle: "Getting married's like protecting the innocent: the best thing you'll ever do."

Spade got up, shaking Castle's hand.

"I know, Frank. I know."

Spade looked at Castle's tux. All black and of course, he just _had_ to have the white skull on his chest.

Castle: "Let's do this and get it over with."

Spade: "Agreed."

* * *

**MSG:**

Spade was standing at the altar, in his black tuxedo. Next to him was Moon Knight, Americop, Night Thrasher, Jones, Deadpool, and his best man Castle. Each man was out of their crime-fighting wear and in tuxedos except for Deadpool, who was wearing a special black mask.

Spade tried to remain without a smile as "Here Comes The Bride" began to play. Everyone turned toward the end of the arena as Rose, in a black and red wedding gown, with her bridesmaids Tarantula, Elektra, Gora, Carmilla, Domino, and maid of honor Widow followed behind her. Crawford could not be there to walk her down the aisle. When she got to the end of the aisle, Spade raised her veil up and quickly kissed her lips.

"Oh my God, Rose. You look...elequently beautiful."

Rose tried not to blush the two turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved...well, there's no one beloved, I see...we are gathered to join these two in Holy Matrimony. I guess there's no one here to object as to why these two shouldn't be married..."

"We object!"

The voice came from up in the nosebleed. There were five of them. The Green Goblin, Sandman, Electro, Kraven, and Doc Ock.

Doc Ock: "Chameleon, could you please be so kind as to come out now?"

The minister looked up at Doc Ock and pressed his belt buckle, revealing Chameleon who was holding a pair of revolvers.

And that's when all of New York's street gangs revealed themselves. And finally...

Bloodknight, coming down from the other side of the bleachers with Barracuda and Bullseye on either side: "Well, it seems that the Snypa and the Black Rose had called on some friends. Sorry to say, but the wedding's over!"

And that's when everyone opened fire....

Seconds later, the entire syndicate looked upon the court and saw no one. No bodies. Nothing. Then Bloodknight realized his mistake.

"HOLOGRAMS!!!"

And that's when it all went to hell. Spade and Rose were on the screen that was above the scoreboard.

Spade: "Hey. You bunch of cocksuckers!"

Rose: "Did you think we were stupid enough to _actually_ get married at the Garden?"

Spade: "Hell, no. However. You are all considered...fucked."

And the 'bangers looked up...

0:03...0:02...0:01...

Bloodknight, using his powers of flight and phasing, took to the sky and escaped through the roof as the home of the Knicks, the Islanders, and Rangers came down in a massive implosion.

A bomb....that took out one of the Big Apple's landmarks.

The video feed was actually a pre-recording of Spade, Rose, and company at Yankee Stadium. The holograms were actually an illusion technique done by Gora.

And the bomb? It was designed by a local bomb maker that Spade had met at least a week after arriving in New York. But it was no ordinary weapon. The catalyst was nitro and sonic energy.

Which explains why even the Sandman couldn't escape.

* * *

However, the real wedding would not take place for at least another month or so. This was a ploy to bring down the rumored Ultimate Syndicate created by the late Jigsaw. Good riddance. All that was left was to destroy the remaining members. The cops wouldn't do it, a majority of the superheroes were across the globe, and the ones who were left behind were in other parts of the country.

But Spider-Man/Peter Parker was in Russia getting pictures for a story about the Russia-Georgia conflict.

Daredevil/Matt Murdock was working a high-profile case in Washington.

Tony Stark was in Indonesia on a "business trip," which was a cover to stop the Mandarin's latest plan.

However, War Machine had offered his assistance. He agreed that Bloodknight needed to be put down for good for the sake of justice.

Right now, Intel reported that Bloodknight and crew were holed up in some old cathedral which had been outfitted with high-tech weaponry.

So, the vigilantes needed to fight fire with fire.

The guys felt the need to go into this fight. Rose objected. Spade overruled by suggesting the women continue dismantling operations while the men go into the belly of the beast.

And the argument was settled: Americop, Thrasher, Deadpool, and Moon Knight would accompany the women while Castle, Jones, Spade, and War Machine would take the cathedral.

War Machine presented Spade and Jones with suits similar to his own. Castle had already been provided with a suit from Solitaire.

The suits were all black except for Machine's.

Each suits complete with 30mm mini-guns, shoulder rocket launchers, .50 cal wrist guns, and energy repulsors which could also form shields.

And so...it was win or lose, live or die. The final stretch of the race...

* * *

**Not exactly my best chapter, but I hope you like...**


	9. Holy War Zone

Jones accepted the battle suit, while Spade refused. War Machine figured the braided vigilante to be insane for not having a battle suit in order to combat the impending threat.

"I don't need some fancy gear to take care of business," Spade said. "But I do have some stuff that'll put your suits to shame."

Rhodes rolled his eyes.

"Can't wait to see this."

Spade pulled a phone out of his trenchcoat.

"Ty...gonna need some of that shit you say you got from the Afghans."

"D, I'm already on it," replied Spade's weaponsmith Tyrone.

About 40 minutes later, a black van pulled up where Jones, Rhodes, Castle, and Spade were waiting. A black man with a cleanly shaved head wearing shades, about in his mid-to-late 20s, stepped out.

"This is Ty, my ears and eyes in the field."

"Okay, Dami, go open your Christmas gifts."

Ty tossed Spade the keys to the van as the vigilante went to the back and opened it up. In the van was some heavy duty firepower and some good gear. Spade looked over at a pair of gauntlets.

"Those are pretty sweet. When you close your fists, they fire energy blasts. When you open your hands, they fire nine millimeter rounds in rapid-fire succession."

Spade nodded. He walked over to a pair of revolvers, each one different but chambered with .600 Nitro Express rounds. The world's most powerful handgun.

"I'll take these, the gauntlets, any pair of sawed-offs, and of course...wait, you did bring _that_, didn't you?"

"You know I'd never let you down..."

And with that, Tyrone stepped into the van and uncovered what looked like a five-barreled shotgun.

"It's awesome. It takes twenty and twelve gauge rounds. Fires automatically and can hold up to 400 rounds."

"_Fuckin' A!_ You've done it again, Ty!"

Spade picked the weapon up. It was pretty light for its size.

"Oh, and Dami- might I suggest you take this, too?"

Tyrone pointed over to what was a skintight suit.

"Pure adamantium. Lightweight. Allows mobility and can stand up to armor-piercing rounds."

"All right, all right. How much?"

"It's on the house."

* * *

Once prepared, Spade and the others stood at least a mile from the church. Streets were closed off and places of employment shut down early thanks to some favors called in by Castle.

Spade: "Let's do this."

And with that, the other three took to this air thanks to their boot jets. Spade preferred the ground. He counted down.

5...4...3...

And then he heard the explosions and the gunfire.

Showtime!

The Snypa ran toward the action, leaping from building to building. And that's when he came down, gauntlets ready. He opened his hands, firing the exploding .9mm rounds.

Carnage domininated the nights as screams could be heard.

Hired guns being reduced to nothing thanks to the vigilantes.

It was time for Lady Justice to prevail in New York once again.

It was time for to give the streets back to the people of New York.

It was time for the people of New York to have hope again.

And the Punisher, the Sentencer, and the Snypa would make sure of it.

Jones touched down through a window of the church after taking out some gunners. He was met by the Gnucci brothers, both holding AK-103s.

"You're gonna die, Sentencer!" yelled Eddie Gnucci, firing a burst from the AK.

It did nothing to Jones' armor. Jones responded with a .50 cal round to the dome, making Eddie's head pull a Houdini. Bobby wasn't so happy.

"You killed my fuckin' brother, asshole!"

Bobby pulled a grenade out, throwing it at the steadily advancing Sentencer, who took a knee and formed an energy shield. The frag exploded, but to no effect on Luther Jones, who got up and lined a shot at the retreating Gnucci with a burst of .50 cal fire that left the thug in a mess of blood and powdered cartilage and bone.

The Enforcers had just been finished off by the Punisher, their heads the only remains of their bodies. He ran through a pile of henchmen using the shoulder cannons as he advanced.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The women and the others left behind were gonna finish Jigsaw's former operations....in teams of two.

First up:

Rose and Moon Knight were taking apart a heroin lab at a slaughterhouse, bringing down a lot of thugs in the process.

Rose smiled as she slit the throat of three punks, picking up a shotgun in the process.

"I swear that I hate guns, but..."

She cocked and fired, sending back a fourth killer into a giant grinder.

Marc Spector fired his crescent projectiles from his gauntlets at the small fry as he advanced toward the Taskmaster.

Moon Knight: "Come on, you fucking poser, let's see what you've got."

Moon Knight drew his adamantium staff as Taskmaster pulled a pair of Colt .45s out. Spector jumped into the air, avoiding the gunfire.

Taskmaster knew he had the 100% accuracy of Bullseye, so he put it to use but could not succeed at it as Moon Knight continue to swerve in mid-air out of Taskmaster's line of fire.

Taskmaster: "Motherfuckin' son of a--"

Taskmaster couldn't finish his sentence due to the adamantium staff of Moon Knight being hurled at his head, which he managed to avoid. Or did he?

Not necessarily. It smashed him right in the back of the head when Spector pulled a cable attached to it, allowing him to set up the finish: a devastating spiked uppercut right below the chin that decapitated the Taskmaster.

Rose smiled as she saw Moon Knight finish his opponent, but her smile changed when something grazed her face. She growled at the woman whose hair was just as red as her.

Bloody/Typhoid Mary.

Rose: "Bitch, I'm gonna kill you."

Typhoid: "Well, don't just stand there."

Rose charged headstrong toward the telekinetic, who with her mind raised up an array of small blades and hurled them toward her. Rose dove and slid belly-down and between Mary's legs. She hurled her own daggers toward Mary's back, but out of nowhere they were caught on fire.

"Goddamn it. How do it fight a pyrokinetic?"

Mary turned around as Rose got up.

"You don't. But how about you and I fight hand-to-hand?"

Rose nodded as she revealed her butterfly swords, a pair of weapons she hadn't used in a while.

Any other time, the Black Rose would be up for a very interesting fight. But she didn't want to waste time. She had a mission to accomplish.

And so, as Mary advanced with her own katana- Rose was out of sight. But then she felt something touch her back.

"Got you."

Mary felt her back and her eyes widened with horror. Rose managed to get close enough to stick a C4 charge on her back.

Moon Knight: "Let's get out of here, Rose!"

The two ran through a corridor, Rose holding onto Spector as he took to the air as the explosion took out Typhoid Mary and everything around her.

* * *

**The Docks: Cruise Ship**

Deadpool and Tarantula were watching the smoldering remains of a cruise ship sink. The ship was a cover to import weapons and other contraband. And in mere moments, their use of LAW rockets demolished it.

* * *

**Warehouse/Armory:**

Black Widow and Americop stood over remains of various enemies before planting C4 charges in various spots of the warehouse and hauling ass before it exploded.

Nice.

* * *

**Rolling Gunfight- Drug Delivery Truck:**

Elektra, Night Thrasher, and Carmilla watched an 18-wheeler flip over and explode after Thrasher fired a USAS-12 round into three of the tires and Elektra hit the driver with a shuriken to the brain.

Carmilla finished the job by giving his passenger armed with an HK-UMP a dose of venom through the neck and jumped back on the roof of the van.

* * *

**Queens:**

Gora and Domino smiled after successfully working out their anger issues on some Maracellis.

* * *

**Back to the church:**

War Machine gave cover fire for Spade and Jones, who met up on the second story of the cathedral.

The two warriors nodded to one another as they split up while being shot at.

Spade fired a burst of shotgun shells from five barrels at oncoming thugs, literally disassembling their bodies. The Sentencer tried not to look impressed.

He failed.

Spade continued, leading the way as Jones gave cover fire from the shoulder rockets, bringing down the ceiling on the hired muscle. However, this brought down the Trapster and Madame Masque.

The Trapster fired his projectile glue that was avoided by both men.

Spade: "You go high...."

Jones: "And you go low."

Spade dropped down and fired the five-barrel, which he gave the name Demon Scream. The Trapster's legs disintegrated in an instant. Jones finished him off with a .50 caliber blast that destroyed his upper body.

Madame Masque let out a curse and reached for her sidearm, but was cut short by Spade's Demon Scream shotgun, which he exhausted.

Throwing the weapon away, he pulled out the twin sawed-offs.

"Surprise!"

Coming from the sky was a myriad of grenades. Jones took a knee, forming another energy shield as Spade let loose with the sawed-off twins.

The Hood, falling from the sky after filled with hot lead. Spade looked at the cloak.

"I think we should take it on our way out." Spade said.

Jones shook his head.

Rhodes: "DOWN!"

A piece of the ceiling was being hurled at them. Jones and Spade had to duck for this one. The hurler was clad in a red-and white striped shirt and black pants.

"I want the Punisher, but you two will do!"

The Russian.

Jones turned to Spade.

"How about you let me handle this guy?"

Spade nodded.

"Bullets don't hurt him, big man."

"You let me worry about him. Get King Blood."

At six feet and five inches, weighing two hundred-sixty pounds, the Sentencer was an intimidating specimen for his enemies. But against the eight-foot, five hundred pound Russian, Luther Jones might as well have been a midget. But that would not prevent Jones from standing up to the monster. He put up his fists.

"Let's do this..."

* * *

Spade had just ran through another group of thugs. The small fry ran out and it was time to get the big fish, otherwise the point of this fishing trip was for nothing.

He made it to the fourth and final story of the cathedral, left with nothing but his gauntlets and .600 Nitro Express pistols. He picked up an XM25 Airburst, taking cover behind some steel beams.

The only thing pathway left was barricaded. So Spade decided to solve this by blowing this makeshift barricade away. He stepped through the path, where the black mercenary Barracuda was awaiting him.

Barracuda: "So, this is the famous Snypa. You don't look like much."

"Don't underestimate me."

In Barracuda's hands was a Stoner 63 with 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. And so, he let loose. Spade took cover as Barracuda fired and advanced. Spade threw away the massive grenade launcher and came out with the PZ Magnum, .600 Nitro Express rounds slamming into the massive mercenary, hitting his vest. Despite the nitroglycerin, which put the "Nitro" in "Nitro Express," Barracuda kept coming. However, he was being slowed down. He dropped to his knees, his vest beginning to stain with blood.

Spade moved toward the wounded mercenary.

Spade: "Any last words, motherfucker?"

Barracuda, putting up his middle finger: "I hope Bloodknight enjoys killing you and your--"

And Spade brought down the Barracuda with a single .600 Nitro round to the face, making his head explode and rain brain matter, blood, and skull fragments.

* * *

Jones' armor couldn't stand up to the beating the Russian delivered. The Russian had literally ripped the weapons off of his suit. However, the Sentencer managed to get some good shots in. If one noticed, the Russian's breathing had changed slightly. His ribs on the right side were broken, thanks to an amplified left by the Sentencer.

"You're not the only big guy who can take a beating and keep on kicking."

The Russian smiled, motioning his hands for Jones to "bring it."

And bring it is what Jones did.

Jones came at the bigger and slower Russian, ducking under his punches and connecting with knee-shattering kicks. Grabbing hold of the monstrous assassin, the Sentencer launched himself into the air and brought the Russian down in a basic judo throw toward and out of a broken window. He watched as the Russian plummeted to the city below and finally was impaled on a cross.

"No walking away this time."

Jones heard a cocking sound. He turned around.

Tombstone with a Remington.

"Let's see what happens where _you're_ the one being sentenced!"

Then loud blasts could be heard and something was repeatedly hitting the rocky Tombstone. Jones looked behind the twitching Tombstone and saw the Punisher exhausting his shoulder cannon. Jones realized what was next. There was a box of grenades nearby, he smashed it open and pulled out two grenades, stuffing one in Tombstone's mouth and the other down his pants. Castle threw a punch that sent Lonnie Thompson Lincoln flying when the grenades finally exploded, sending stone fragments all over the building.

Spade finally managed to rejoin Castle and Jones.

"There's two left." said Castle.

"We know," replied Spade. "And one of them is mine. You're free to do with Hammerhead as you wish."

The Punisher and the Sentencer didn't confirm anything.

Spade: "Let's finish this and we can get out of here."

Castle: "Done."

Jones: "Done."

And with that, Spade went his own way to find the leader of the Bloods and finish him off. Finally.


	10. Resurrection Halted

**New Jersey- Bloodknight's Safehouse:**

Bloodknight had never been at the cathedral. But he knew that it would be stormed. But he thought that the Snypa and his posse would die there. He couldn't believe that three men went into an enemy stronghold against some of the baddest of the bad and they fuckin' survived!

Were these motherfuckers even human?!

Bloodknight threw his glass of whiskey at the wall and turned to Raphiel.

"Can I guarantee that you can get this one off, Mr. Borealo?"

Raphiel: "It's not as if I haven't been against Spade before. I can handle it, Bloodknight."

Bloodknight: "Good. Now take your Maracellis and get the fuckin' job done."

Raphiel: "Done."

Raphiel walked out with two of his advisers, all armed with HK-G11s chambered with 4.73x33mm caseless ammunition caliber.

Raphiel, muttering: "I don't know why I agreed to join forces with him. Him and his kind are so..._disgusting_."

Then explosions rocked the safehouse.

"Shit! Let's get to work."

Bloodknight pulled his cloak above his head and grabbed a Stoeger Condor and a pair of .45 Colt Anacondas. He holstered the revolvers and held the double-barreled shotgun close to him. He looked over at the screen...

It was Spade, alone and no longer in body armor, but back in his traditional wear, trenchcoat and all. He was holding a pair of .50 caliber Grizzly Win Mags and slung on his back: a fucking flamethrower.

* * *

Bloodknight got on the PA:

"Spade, you motherfucker! I'm gonna kill you nice and slow!"

* * *

Spade looked up at one of the cameras, giving it the finger after putting a bullet in Frank C. Forello's crotch and head and moving on. He turned a corner, where a group of Maracellis were waiting. Spade took cover before holstering his pistols and preparing the flamethrower. Coming out of cover, the thugs stopped firing and tried to run.

"I've never been to an indoor barbecue. Have you?"

And Spade torched them with a stream of natural gas and propane, watching them burn and scream in agony. Since that route wasn't appropriate, Spade continued on, knowing that he was a walking target. Exhausting the flamethrower's fuel to just very little, he slung off the backpack and pushed it toward a group of punks who were wielding shotguns. Spade fired at the tank and dove backward as the tank exploded and the makeshift bomb fried the gunmen.

Satisfied, the Snypa got up and made his way toward the only door that wasn't destroyed remaining. He kicked it open...

And there was Bloodknight waiting, with Raphiel by his side.

Raphiel jumped over Bloodknight's desk, G11 in his hands. The .50 cal rounds in the Grizzly to Raphiel's knees brought him down.

"If only Rose were here to see this shit. Her incest-loving father, killed by the love of her life."

"Burn in hell, you ap---"

And Spade inserted a .50 AE round into Raphiel Borealo's skull.

Bloodknight overturned his desk, holding his .45 Colt Anacondas.

Clicks...and...then...

Shots pierced the air as Bloodknight and Spade fired at each other, bullets missing.

Spade dropped down as he let a volley of gunfire through the desk at Bloodknight, who caught some serious air and returned fire.

Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion as neither man could hit each other. Spending his ammo, Bloodknight pointed a finger at Spade.

The Snypa used his trenchcoat to cover himself and roll as moments later, there were two smoking holes in the floor.

_So, **that's** what killed Jigsaw._

Also spending his ammo, Spade raised his hands. He was still wearing the gauntlets and his fists were closed and firing black energy beams at the Blood King, breaking his barrier and knocking him against a wall.

But he didn't let up on his offense. He opened his hands, releasing a volley of nine millimeter fire. Bloodknight replied with more of his blasts.

He finally reached the Condor, but Spade had made it within range, firing a large blast that sent him backward and through the open doorway. The hood of his robe fell off.

The face underneath it almost shocked Spade, but it did not show on his face.

_"You."_

Stephen Fourbey, red contacts and all, stared Spade down.

"Surprised to see me, Damijin? You thought you killed me with that weak-ass beating you gave me?" taunted Fourbey.

Spade growled.

"You won't be picking on poor-ass Stephen Howard Fourbey anymore. And ironically, I wouldn't have become Bloodknight if it wasn't for Jigsaw."

* * *

How Stephen survived the beating that Spade almost killed him with: Jigsaw found him laying on the ground, both jaws completely shattered and his eye almost detached from his socket. With a bit of money and some connections to surgeons and scientists, Stephen was given titanium plates in his face and new cybernetic eyes. He spent about almost a year in rehab after healing his broken body. With incentive from Jigsaw, the former corrupt cop/police informant was grew a set of balls and began to wreak havoc on those who had wronged him since his days of high school with the aid of the cybernetic inplants in his body that gave him his powers. Months later, he sought out and killed the founder of the Crips. The official report was that he was executed by lethal injection.

When the true circumstances of "Tookie's" death hit Blood sets everywhere, they began to acknowledge him. Blood leaders were not impressed. Each set leader joined forces in an attempt to hunt down and silence Fourbey, only to be slaughtered. Each body was said to have two smoking holes in their foreheads, which was Stephen's signature kill. This forced the founder of the Bloods to step down and recognize Stephen as the new leader of the Bloods. As a thank you, Fourbey mercifully snapped OG Mack's neck in front of one million Bloods and declared himself as King Red, others calling him King Blood and his official name, Bloodknight.

* * *

Spade: "Same old Stephen. You're still the same ungrateful piece of shit you were when I met you. Willing to sacrifice any and everything for your own selfish needs."

Bloodknight: "As befits a king."

Spade grit his teeth.

"You're not a king. You're not even a squire. You're _scum_. You're the worst kind of human being there is. The kind who pilfers and takes what he wants, not caring who he hurts or who dies in his path."

Bloodknight: "You're one to talk, you fuckin' hypocrite! People like you and your bitch are just like me. Why don't you just admit that you're nothing more than a stone-cold killer, just like me? We're the same, Damijin. And you know it."

Suddenly, Spade was in Bloodknight's face again and delivered a stiff left hook to his face that backed him up.

Spade: "I ain't _shit_ like you, you ignorant _motherfucker_..."

Spade threw another punch, a right uppercut to the chin.

"And don't you _ever _call Rose a bitch, you piece of shit. Didn't you get enough of her kickin' your ass?"

And another punch.

Spade: "And let me tell you make us so _different_..."

A roundhouse kick to the jaw.

Spade: "There are wolves, there are sheep, and there are shepherds who protect the sheep..."

A spin kick to the chest by Spade.

Spade: "But I am the wolf who has become the shepherd. I fight off the other wolves...like you."

A throw through a concrete wall and Spade walking slowly toward Bloodknight.

Spade: "Motherfuckers like you stole my humanity..."

More steps....

"I am not corruptible. I am not weak. But there is one thing that sways me to wage my war...you wanna know what it is?"

And suddenly, Stephen Fourbey was becoming his old self. Fear was overcoming him as Spade advanced on him and hoisted him to his feet. Spade looked into his advesary's eyes, his own eyes cold as the deep reaches of space itself.

"Justice. In the hope of knowing that I _crush_ you _and_ your kind under my feet like the insects you are."

And suddenly Bloodknight's feet left the ground as Spade lifted him up.

"See you in Hell, bitch."

But before Spade could deliver the fatal blow, Bloodknight delivered a headbutt that temporarily blinded Spade and made him let go.

"No. See _you_ in Hell."

And Bloodknight's eyes grew brighter, about to deliver a final blast. Spade's vision suddenly returned as he wrapped both hands under Fourbey's throat and held on tight.

"After _you_!"

And an surge of nine millimeter bullets ripped Bloodknight's head clean off. Spade threw the severed head on the ground and delievered a stomp that could crush an army of roaches.

"And tell the devil that the Snypa says, he's next."

* * *

**Thank goodness. Will the wedding be coming up?**


	11. Back To The Plan

Spade walked out of the safehouse, covered in blood.

He'd have to take a hot shower later.

Maybe when he caught up with Rose.

For now, he'd have to get out of here before the--

Sirens.

Two black Caprices pulled up. As well as a bunch of NYPD cars.

_Shit._

United States Marshal Thomas Crawford and Federal Agent William Rustle of the Snypa Task Force exited the car, guns drawn. In the other car was the Sentencer Task Force.

"Come on, Spade. You know the routine."

Spade: "Damn, Crawford. You just don't quit, do you?"

Spade put his hands above his head.

Rustle: "Where's Rose?"

Spade: "Don't know."

Crawford seethed with anger as he marched up to Spade, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat.

"Where's my daughter, you bastard?"

Spade spat in his face.

"None of your business."

Crawford was about pop Spade one, but Rustle grabbed him.

"Don't let him get you riled up. Just put the cuffs on and bring him in."

And suddenly cylinders began to drop from the sky.

Keaton: "Flashbangs! Someone's trying to spring him!"

And in the fashion that seems to be the strange love-hate relationship between Spade and Crawford, the vigilante grabbed the Marshal by the wrists and delivered a nose-breaking headbutt. Following up, he shoved Crawford into the blinded Rustle and headed through the smoke straight toward the Mooncopter that hovered in the air. Aboard the helicopter, he could see Jones, Night Thrasher and Rose.

Each one with grenade launchers and firing 40mm flashbang rounds.

Spade reached deep into his trenchcoat and pulled out a zipline gun given to him by Night Thrasher as he pointed it toward the chopper and fired. The zipline pulling him up, Spade let out a whoop of excitement.

"Better luck next time, Crawford!"

Spade climbed inside, Night Thrasher shutting the hatch.

The cops pointed the guns at the Mooncopter.

Keaton: "Hold your fire! They won't attack us!"

Spade let out an exhale before finally getting to his feet. He looked over at Moon Knight, who was at the controls.

"Took you long enough!"

Moon Knight, turning around: "Shut the fuck up and be grateful I saved your ass."

Spade shut up as Moon Knight left the area, finally getting back to the Moon Knight's command center at least 20 minutes later and where Castle was waiting.

Everyone got off as they went toward an elevator and boarded, letting it take them down into a what looked like a bar...where Domino, Widow, Elektra, Gora, Domino, Carmilla, Americop, and Deadpool were waiting. Basically, anyone wearing a mask except Deadpool unmasked themselves and poured themselves glasses of alcohol and took seats. Jones and Elektra were the only ones who did not pour alcohol for themselves.

Spade specifically asked for Amsterdam. Instead of getting a glass, he grabbed the whole bottle and took swigs from it. Also, he grabbed a two-liter of Tropicana Orangeade. He sat down at a table with Jones and Castle, who was drinking shots from a bottle of Wild Turkey. He sighed.

"Hey, guys...can I thank you for your help in this mission?"

Jones: "I didn't have a problem working with you. Just wish I could've called the DOGs or GUARD or something."

Spade: "Speaking of which, how's old Chuck doing? It's been a while since I seen him."

Jones: "I remember hearing about that time you two snuck on a cargo plane and went overseas with the Marines. Going after Osama, were you?"

Spade: "Well, though I don't believe in this bullshit war going on right now, I had to do my part to show my support. And I think if they had a few guys like them, this sucker would be all bottled up and we'd be drinking with our soldiers right now."

Spade turned to Castle.

"Hey, man. I still owe you a drink. You saved my life once and I hadn't forgotten about it."

Castle looked up.

"Don't think twice about it, Spade. Because you owe me _two_ bottles of whiskey."

Spade smiled, finding that Castle still had a sense of humor.

Jones: "I'd like to thank you, Frank, for having my back against Tombstone. Even though I did not need it."

Castle to Jones: "Tombstone had to go. He was a pain in the ass of New York."

Spade to Both: "Fuck it. How about we stop counting up who owes who and just drink to the fact that we gave New York back to its people?"

Castle: "I'll drink to that."

Jones: "Well, I guess I'll drink to that, too. Pour me some gin, Damijin? Hold the juice."

Spade: "_That's_ what I'm talkin' about!"

Spade passed the bottle to Jones, who didn't say anything but just drank some gin anyway.

Rose came over to the guys.

Rose: "Dami, you're not getting _too_ drunk, are you?"

Dami gave Rose a kiss on the lips.

"No, I won't get drunk."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you."

Moon Knight smiled in good nature.

"There's a room in the back, guys."

And so, Rose led Spade to the room by the hand, where they would celebrate the joy of life...

* * *

**The Wedding's Close, Four Months Later, Undisclosed Location:**

Rose and Spade agreed to stay in New York City for a while, and held the wedding there as agreed. New York's favorite vigilantes and bad-asses also came, even SHIELD agents. Among the B-and-C list were the Lady Punisher, U.S. Agent, Battlestar, White Tiger Kevin Cole, Payback, Prowler, the Black Cat, Rhodes without his War Machine armor, the son of the Black Captain America: Josiah X.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord God Almighty, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Spade smiled at the ring on his finger and at his bride.

"You may kiss your bride."

Spade nodded at the minister as he turned and kissed Rose.

Heavy metal played as the two walked back down the aisle, bridesmaids and groomsmen following.

Rose tossed the bouquet, which were actual flowers...and Frank Forello's balls were in there somewhere. The women fought for a few minutes, actually throwing punches...

In the end, the Dragon Reeper came out with the bouquet. She looked and saw the testicles in there before shaking her head.

"Here, you can have it."

She tossed it again, where the Black Widow actually caught it.

"I'm sure Fury will like this."

Nick Fury, bald head and eyepatch, _was_ in the crowd and chomping on a cigar. He looked over at Spade and gave a thumbs-up.

After that, Spade tossed the black wedding garner out to the men. Americop caught it.

And so, the newlyweds continued their walk to a black Puma IFV, just like the one they rode in when they first met. They waved to the crowd of superheroes and anti-heroes before getting into the infantry fighting vehicle that they would take to their honeymoon....

* * *

**One Year Later and Back In Los Angeles:**

Spade was exiting an abandoned building, racking up more bodies. As he went back to his Lamborghini, he pressed a button.

The makeshift drug factory exploded. Luckily, the street it was on was also abandoned. No innocents to get caught up.

"And now, I'm out of here."

Spade got in the car and closed the door, speeding out of there. He made it back to where his latest headquarters was, where Ty was.

"Tyrone, so what's it gonna be?"

Ty: "Well, Dami- you got your wish. You're gonna have a boy."

Spade: "Hopefully, he doesn't grow up to be as fucked up as his old man."

Tyrone: "What you gonna name him?"

Spade: "I don't know. But I guess Torrance sounds like a good name...."

* * *

**THE END**

**Coming Soon: Faded Existence: A Burning Fury(Edit)**


End file.
